Une discussion Potterienne
by Sniff Freakin' Black
Summary: Quoi de plus normal qu'un dialogue en famille, un soir d'hiver? C'est justement ce qui se passe en cette soirée chez les Potter. OS humouristique sans aucune ligne narrative, c'est à dire QUE du dialogue.


_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir. Ami lecteur, amie lectrice, voici en avant première mon deuxième One Shot: "Une discussion Potterienne". Je le trouve personellemnt assez drôle, car je suis assez narcissique pour rire à mes blagues juste hilarantes (ou pas). Prenez plaisir à lire et n'oubliez pasl a petite review, hisoire de marquer votre passage...**_

_**Sniff**_

_**Cela m'énèrve de devoir préciser que tout appartient à JK Rowling mais je suis obligée alors...**_

* * *

><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est moche !<p>

-Non, je ne trouve pas.

-Mais ça ne ressemble à rien !

-Si, c'est très expressif.

-Expressif ? Tu parles ! On dirait Papa qui revient complètement fatigué d'une mission à l'étranger ! C'est moche !

-Non, mais regarde ! C'est fait avec finesse, et il y a beaucoup de recherche !

-Ne regarde pas que le côté du travail ! D'un bloc, c'est carrément hideux !

-James ! Albus ! Sortez du bureau de votre père tout de suite !

-Mais Maman...

-Pas de "mais" qui tiennent, on passe à table !

-Mais viens voir !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-C'est pas un truc c'est...

-L'incarnation du Dieu des Troll.

-Ne vous disputez pas les garçons, je propose qu'on donne chacun notre avis personnel. Moi je trouve ça...Moche, mais pour qui sait lire entre les lignes, ça peut être un chef d'œuvre !

-Mais on ne peut pas lire Maman, c'est un tableau.

-Je pense qu'elle avait remarqué.

_-Elle,_ elle à un nom. Je suis Ginny, heureuse de te rencontrer. Et tu doit être...Gnubby le gnome !

-Très spirituel Maman. Il nous faut l'avis de Lily. LILY !

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir !

-kessya ?

-Parle en articulant ma chérie s'il te plaît.

-Nan.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça, Lily Luna Potter !

-Ch'parle comme j'veux. Kessya James ?

-Comment trouves-tu ce tableau petite sœur?

-S'moche. On dirait Tonton Ron bourré, ou non, la tante Muriel. Ptet même Maman quand elle est en colère paske j'lui ai prit son balai.

-C'est un cadeau que ton père m'a fait il y a longtemps. Je jouais avec quand j'étais chez les Harpies. Alors j'y tiens.

-Autant dire que c'est antique.

-Ça c'était bien balancé Al .

-Je sais James.

-Je suis rentré !

-Ah! Mon chéri ! Tu tombes bien, viens nous voir dans ton bureau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?

-Bonsoir Papa, comment vas-tu ? Je suis moi aussi très heureuse de te voir.

-'Soir tout l'monde.

-Arrêtes de parler comme ça Harry ! Ta fille refait la même chose !

-Mais Ginny...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dit nous ce qu'est ce tableau qu'on aille manger en paix.

-Eh bien chère famille d'incultes, ceci est un Picasso. Un grand artiste Moldu. Vous aimez bien ?

-Mais c'est carrément trop laid ! Comment tu fais pour avoir des goûts aussi pourri Papa ?

-Bah...

-Heureusement que je me suis occupée seule de la déco de la maison ! Vous imaginez si j'avais laissé faire votre père ? Visualisez juste un instant cette peinture au dessus de la cheminée.

-Ouais ben se s'rait pas plus moche que vot' photo d'mariage ! Vous avez des têtes de crétins heureux dessus. Le seul truc beau dessus, c'est ta robe M'man et celle de Tata 'Mione.

-Cases-toi déjà avec un mec sœurette, on verra après si tu peux te permettre de critiquer le mariage.

-Qui te dis que je suis pas casée ?

-D'après Rose, t'es sortie avec trois gars différents depuis le début de l'année. Dont Scorpius Malefoy.

-QUOI ?

-Un problème Papa ?

-Non, aucun, disons que comme vous le savez...

-Drago Malefoy et toi se détestaient quand vous étiez à Poudlard, on sait !

-De toute façon, j'ai cassé avec lui paske Rose à des vues dessus, alors je le lui laisse. Je préfère Stark McLaggen... Vous savez, le grand brun baraqué qui traîne avec Hugo ?

-Tu a bien dit McLaggen ma puce ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! Misère ! Son père revendiquait le poste de votre Oncle Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était un gros crétin.

-En s'en fout de vos truc de vieux !

-Bien dit Lily !

-Merci Al.

-Bon en tout cas ce tableau est moche.

-Et la nourriture refroidit. Allez hop ! Tout le monde à table.

-J'ai des papiers à finir.

-Faut que ch'termine un truc dans ma piaule.

-Al et moi on termine notre Duel d'attrapeurs.

-J'ai dit à table ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oui ma chérie !

-Tout de suite maman.

-Oui m'man.

-J'arrive !


End file.
